Angel Diaz
Angel "Bucky" Diaz '''is a main Nobody. He is expression-less nearly all the time and very rarely speaks. He is one of the original members of the nobodies. Biography There is very little background known on Angel, except that he and Steven Sandefur formed the Nobodies. It is suggested by his fellow Nobodies that he comes from a scanty neighborhood and dysfuncional family. His father is also referred to as an Alchoholic by Jose Prieto. Personality & Traits Angel is referred to as the personification of an Internet Troll, as he is seen constantly playing pranks on people and getting them mad. He is described as "antisocial" and prefers to be by himself, though he is always seen with Jose and Steve. He is a laid-back man who appears almost emotionless regardless of any situation. He almost never speaks, and on very rare occasions, he can be heard talking in one word sentences. He is described as being very talkative and a "smart-ass" by Jose, though this side of him is never revealed to public. He also mentions that whenever Angel opens his mouth, he gets a "whole lot of problems and everyone wants to kill him." This is perhaps why he never speaks. Relationships Angel socializes with nearly the entire crew, even without speaking. *Steven Sandefur:' Angel and Steve are the first two members of the Nobodies. They are almost always seen hanging out with each other. *'Jose Prieto: Jose is considered Angel's translater, as he seems to always know what he's thinking and speaks out for him. The two are constantly seen together and are very rarely apart. *Tommy Le:' Tommy can be seen having one-way conversations with Angel, telling him all his problems. Tommy considers him good listener, when in reality, Angel is simply ignoring him. *'Brice Decker:' Angel tends to mooch off of Brice when in need. Although he threatens to never give him what he wants, he always does. This causes tension between the two financially. *'Jake Escamilla:' Angel enjoys picking on Jake the most, as he is the most gullible. Whenever Jake tries out pranks on him, Angel counter's Jake's prank with a better prank or sarcastic joke. *'John Howell:' Angel and John share a very competetive relationship, and are constantly seen trying to outmatch one another. *'Eligh Masaquaptewa:' Eligh is repeatedly using Angel as his lab rat for his experiments, due to all the other members being too emotional. The two have a laissez faire type relationship, as Eligh pays Angel in food rations for the experiments.. Alternate Realities: '''Antiverse: '''In this reality, Angel is depicted as a much grimmer and darker sociopath. It is explained that his tongue was amputed by his father as a child for crying too much. He is constantly seen torturing small animals in his backyard. '''Apocalypse: '''Angel is represented as an ammunition boy for the Resistance. He was accidently shot in the throat by Jose in a training op, and thus loses his voice. '''Metahumans: '''Angel inherits telepathic powers and then sets off on a killing spree, hunting down the rest of the Nobodies in order to kill them and harness their powers. '''Dystopia: '''Angel is explained to have voice paralysis in this world, and augments his vocal chord to mimic others' voices. It is also suggested that he augmented his phallus for "the ladies." '''Spriteverse:' Angel seems to be more talkative and take on the role of Jose ( being the cynical and pessimistic one) in this reality. He is also seen picking on the others more often than before. Trivia: *Angel is the second member, and one of the founders, of the Nobodies. *Angel is easily distinguished by his eyes, which have no pupils. *He almost never speaks, but when he does, he's considered a "smart-ass." *Angel seems to be able to communicate with Jose Telephatically, as they seem to carry out conversations this way. *He is often seen drawing or reading. *Angel didn't speak any english when he had met Steven Sandefur. *Angel has an irrational fear of cameras. *It is suggested that he has multiple psychological disorders, such as Paranoia, Selective Mutism, and Schizophrenia. *He is shown to be mathematically impaired, as he believes 0 can be divided. *Steve mentions that Angel has a hatred for people calling him by his name. *Angel hoodie fetish. *He is mentioned to never smile, though he is seen smiling on numerous occasions. *The other members have revealed that his uncle was a serial killer, and often mock Angel about it. *It is stated that "Angel" is not his real name, and that it was changed when arriving to the U.S. *Angel's country of origin is never revealed, but it is inferred that it is a latin american country.